


No, Fuck You

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Magnets, Romance, True Love, messages, root is creative, root just wants to bring color to their home, shaw finds out just how much, shaw is mad but she is also in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Shaw finally looked to whatever Root was doing before and let an angry scoff pass her lips loudly. Avocados cant bike.





	No, Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> Another work to Person of Interest universe, let me know if I fucked up at some point. Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, and send me prompts, messages, asks or just see old works there.  
> Also, english is not my first language, so let me know if there's something wrong!

The first time Shaw saw those atrocities was a thursday night. She was back from the other side of the fucking city after chasing her number with Fusco for almost two hours. She was tired, but it was just pass eight, so her plan was to grab the pizza left overs in her frigde and eat it while cleaning her gun, then go to bed. Shaw took of her coat and boots, placed her keys in the nail behind the door and had just entered the kitchen when she saw the colorfull packege in the small kitchen table. The wood was retangular and could fit four people, but she only had two chairs – different from each other because until six months ago she only had one.

With curiosity having the best of her, Shaw picked it up, turning the package in her hand a couple of times. It was a large bag and she took a few seconds to understand what exactly was that. There, in the card board holding the pack together, was written with three different colours: MAGNETS! Shaw took it a little closer to her face, squeezed it and then rolled her eyes.

Fridge magnets shaped like letters.

In seven different colours.

And by the size of the pack she was going to assume it had had enough letters to rewrite the bible with it.

Shaw turned arond in her heels, then used her toes to open the trash can and threw it inside. Root had the craziest ideas and she would say that to her face if she was still there, but Root was nowhere to be see and her apartment was so quiet she could hear a pin fall to the ground. They were living together for five months – Root’s idea, of course – and it wasn’t the first time Shaw had found something weird around the place now that she had to share it.

Without a second thought, Shaw took the last piece of pizza and walked to the room. She was going to say it tomorrow. She was going to look at Root deep in her eyes and say: you’re ridiculous.

* * *

Shaw woke up with a loud noise direct in her left ear and sat up imediatly. She turned her head to where she thought the noise was comming from, but her vision was still a little blurried and it took her about ten seconds to see that it was her cellphone. Shaw groaned, turning the alarm off and rolling out of bed in one single move. Root was still not around, but she could hear a humming comming from the other side of the apartment and could say the hacker was back.

She took a quick shower, put her black clothes on and walked out of the room before ten minutes had passed by. Not that she was ansious to see Root, not at all. Shaw entered the kitchen ready to see the know smirk and hear a soft and amused ‘good morning, sweetie’, but the only thing that greet her was silence and a cup of coffee in the sink. Confused, she looked around – kind of expecting Root to jump from somewhere to scare her.

There, in her fridge, was the atrocity. Or part of it, whatever.

_Had 2 go. Shame. Later._

Those stupid magnets...

Shaw groaned in annoyance, taking three large steps to reach the fridge. It was her fault, she knew it. She should have throw it out of the window instead of the garbage can, so Root wouldn’t find it again. With fast finger and angry movements, Shaw quickly took all the magnets out and was about to burn them in the oven to send a message, when she spoted the coffee pot in the kitchen counter, much closer to the fridge then it usually was. And instead of coffee, the container now was filled with colorfull letter magnets.

Starting to feel a headache approaching her, Shaw only rolled her eyes and threw the magnets in her hands in the counter, before storming out. She was mad enough to forget to drink the coffee Root left for her – later she would regret it.

* * *

“Good mor-“

“Where am I supposed to put the coffee now?” Shaw interrupted the excited voice comming throught her earbug. Her explosion was so sudden that Harold jumped in his chair, throwing her a worried look.

Root chuckled in the other side, almost like she was expecting exactly that. “I don’t know, sweetie. What about the new coffee pot next to it?”

“Huh?” Shaw frowned, putting her gun down. She was in the middle of cleaning all her guns while waiting for a number and Harold had almost forgot she was even there.

“Oh, you know, the one that came with the packing the last time. The one you told me not to buy because we didn’t need another coffee pot and I answered you that the one we had you broke the top.” Shaw could hear the smile in the hacker’s voice and that made her blood boil all over again.

“And I told you to put that thing back and you didn’t hear me apparently.”

“I would have listened to you if you were right, sweetie.” Shaw was really close to tell her fuck off, but Root quickly kept talking. “Anyway, are you busy?”

“Why?” The ex marine was already searching around to grab the nearest gun, certain she was being called to help in some mission. Root was alone, Harold told her that when she got in the subway after stoping in the cafeteria on her way there. Reese and Fusco were at their actual job for the day and the Machine had sent Root alone, so Shaw was ready to jump to action.

“It’s lunch time.”

Shaw rolled her eyes, relaxing her body – as much as she allowed herself to – back to the bench. “Where?”

* * *

The next morning, Root was still asleep when Shaw woke up, laying her head in Shaw’s pillow, even if her own was in perfect conditions to be used. The skilled killer was too sleepy to be mad though – she actually found it cute, but she was not going to say it to anyone – so she just rolled out of bed, taking Root’s hand away from her waist and back to the matress so she could easily slide off.

Twenty minutes later, she was in the kitchen making two mugs of coffee and searching the cabinets for something to eat – that didn’t envolve cooking skills – when she heard Root’s foot hit the concret floor. Shaw didn’t turn around to greet her, but it’s not like she have to, because the hacker always jumped in the counter when she was the second one to get in the kitchen. And for sure, she did exactly that, a childsh smile in her lips.

“Good morning, honey.” She greeted with more excitment in her voice in that early time in the morning than Shaw was going to have all day.

“Morning.” Shaw closed the last cabinet’s door, cookies in hand and walked to where Root had jumped on. The hacker leaned over to gain her ‘good morning kiss’, like she used to say to piss off Shaw, and the woman quickly did the same, leaving a gentle peck in her lips. Root still pulled her for two more, before looking around to find her coffee.

Shaw slidded the cup without lifting it, making a loud noise in the quiet apartment, before grabbing the sugar bowl to hand it to Root. She couldn’t understand why the other woman liked sugar in her coffee, but she had learned to accept it – like a lot of things envolving Root. Shaw opened the cookies while Root put three spoons of sugar in her cofee, bite one and offered some to the hacker.

Root’s nose crinkled. “Pass.”

Shaw shrugged, quickly pulling another one for herself. Root didn’t like eating right after waking up – another thing Shaw would never understand – and she usually just hung out around when Shaw was eating whatever she found in their almost empty cabinets. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, just drinking coffee and eating old cookies, until Root jumped out of the counter and walked to the fridge.

She started to hum whatever song was in her head, holding the coffee mug in her left hand while moving something around with her right one, back turned to Shaw. The shorter woman watched with partial curiosity while Root searched for something, then picked it up and started to put it in the fridge’s door. When she was done, she took a step back, smiled to her job and started to walk back to the room.

“I’m going to change!” She declared, even if Shaw knew exactly what she was going to do.

Aren’t we some domestic motherfuckers now? Shaw growled to herself, holding her mug so tight that she thought it was going to break in her hold and she would have to deal with a cut and burned hand for the rest of the day.

Shaw finally looked to whatever Root was doing before and let an angry scoff pass her lips loudly.

_Avocados cant bike._

It was ridiculous. She walked foward, ready to pull those stupid magnets out and finally throw them out to space – or down Root’s throat –, but Root was suddenly back, slidding her arms inside her leather jacket. She had a smile spread around her face and a glint in her eyes that made Shaw nervous and glad at the same time, and to totally forget how the breathe, or talk, or think.

“Ready to go, sweetie?”

* * *

She got back alone that night. Root had to take off with Fusco for some mission when Shaw was out with Reese to grab something to eat and both hadn’t returned until it was time to go, so the brunette made her way back to the apartment alone – and more annoyed that she would be. The first thing she noticed when she entered the kitchen was that she had totally forget about the magnet letters during the day, specially about Root’s little work from morning.

Shaw rolled her eyes, but let a small smirk turn the corner of her lips up. It brought a light feeling inside of her, warm even. Root wasn’t around, but it was something she did. And she had to agree, avocados can’t really ride bikes. Shaking her head, Shaw finally opened the fridge, deciding not to move the magnets from place.

 _Only because I know it’s a lost battle. Root will either buy new ones or write something else with it. It’s not because it made me remind of her._ Shaw could almost feel her lie pocking the corners of her mind.

* * *

The letter magnets became even more ridiculous and stupid after that. Shaw would find the most random shit in her fridge in the morning or when she got home at night. The message was never there for too long, unless Root herself was gone for a while, and Shaw had learned to, not only like them, but wait to see them. When Root stayed away for almost a week, her last message kept untouched, even if it did bring a heavy weight in Shaw’s stomach when she read it – she missed Root, not that she was going to tell her that.

There was random phrases like _cupcake climb tree_ , _bread is overrathed_ , _Harold is bald_ , _dog car bird duck_ , _cauliflower juice_ , _pokemon kills brain_ and _atlanta rocks._ But sometimes Root would also leave small messages like _sex tonight_ , _broke the lamp_ , _had 2 go_ , _smile if im cute_ , _went to supermarket_ , _give me 20 bucks_ , _want my gun back_ , _lost keys_ , _find them_ , _get ready at 8_ , _call Harold tell him youre sorry for his hair_ (that one she had to put a paper with it since she got out of letters), _laudry day_ , _buy me pizza_ , _need 2 pay bill_ , _0 chocolate_ , _i know ya ate my cookie_ , _out of socks_ and, her personal favorite one, _pizza in the over_. Shaw still think it’s ridiculous, but it never failed to bring a smile to her face, or as much as she would allow herself to do so.

And it’s not like Root didn’t knew that too, that’s why she kept doing it and finding new magnets for them, with different sizes and colors, until the old coffee pot was completly filled with them. The fact that Shaw pretended they didn’t existed was not a problem to her, because Root knew Shaw and she knew that if they truly bothered her she would have put it inside a bomb and blew it in the desert somehow. She also catch her looking at her small messages more than once, a sweet and loving smile pulling only one corner of her mouth up, just the enough to let the hacker know that she was doing something right.

* * *

Root woke up with the robotic voice reciting coordinates on repeat – probably to make sure Root was actually listening to it. She sighed, not at all excited to leave the warmth of her bed to face the freezing winter ice cold breeze that she could hear hitting the closed bedroom’s window. Root took a deep breath, streching her legs for a couple of seconds, before throwing the blankets away from her body. She could instantly feel cold and wondered how bad it could get if she decided to stay in bed instead.

Shaw’s left arm was lazily throw in her waist, her forehead resting between Root’s shoulders, and the hacker knew she would never get used to have to leave a bed she was sharing with Shaw to answer whatever was the mission The Machine was sending her.

When Root finally walked inside the kitchen, checking the bullets in the magazine of her favorite gun, she wondered if it made sense to leave a cup of coffee ready for Shaw. She glaced over at her watch, then put the gun in her waistband after making sure the safety pin was on and walked to the fridge. The coffee would be cold by the time Shaw had to wake up, so Root was going to grab some old yogurt to eat on her way and be gone before she bumped at anything that would make the other woman wake up.

Looking around the fridge to find the yogurt she was sure was bought almost a month before, she realized two things: the yogurt was still there, behind a rotten apple that made her question everything else in that fridge; and that the milk box she had opened two days before was probably a better idea. Taking the last box out, Root quickly closed the door and moved her free hand to grab the magnets from the pot.

_Buy milk._

Root smiled to herself. That was an idea she didn’t had before. Use the magnets as a shopping list. Shaw was going to be mad, but to be honest she always was. The hacker jumped slightly, surprised by The Machine’s voice once more telling her numbers and random words. Root sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Someone is impatient today.” She whispered to no one. Grabbing her leather jacket from the kitchen table – Shaw got really pissed when she was going to use the kitchen and her clothes were throw around, but that was just another thing Root was going to pretend was an accident – she finally walked outside the apartment, the cold air hitting her face with full force.

* * *

Root got home way after the time she thought she was going to when she left in the morning. It was half past one a.m, she had barely eaten all day, let alone drink anything or rest, so that was all she wanted to do. Steping as lightly as she could manage to stop herself from making any noise, she made her way to the kitchen, ready to have to a cup of water before bed. Her hand was already closed around the fridge’s door handle when she noticed that there was more letter magnets then she remembered leaving in the morning.

_Buy milk._

_No, fuck you._

Root blinked once, twice, and started to laugh loudly, forgetting she was trying to be quiet. Her eyes wildened, the other hand flying to her mouth to try to keep the chuckle inside – or controlled at least. The first time Shaw ever touched the magnets and she used it to tell her to fuck off.

Shaking her head, Root opened the fridge. _God, I love her_. She sung happily in her head, a warm feeling taking power over her chest while she looked around to find the water. There, behind the rotten apple and the old yogurt – in the back of her head Root scolded herself for not throwing it out in the morning – was a new box of milk. Her playful smile became an adorable grin and her eyes sparkled like fireworks.

Root crossed the apartment in only eight large steps, reaching the bedroom in no time. Shaw was sleeping – not that she was surprised – but Root could not wait until morning to thank her. The older woman collapsed in bed like a huge rock, making Shaw's eyes open instantly, wild and confused, taking a while to realize it was just Root.

“Do you _want_ me to kill you?” Shaw groaned, dropping her head back into her pillow.

“You couldn’t.” Root’s voice was the completly opposite from the angry Sameen Shaw. “Besides you love me too much.”

Shaw didn’t answered, but she did turned around so her back was facing Root, just to make her point a little bit more clear: she wanted to sleep! Root chuckled and ran her hand up and down in Shaw’s arm, smiling like an idiot all the time.

“You said something about fuck me...” Root sang in a provocative voice.

Shaw hesitated for a second, before shaking her head. “I’m sleeping and it was supposed to be a ‘fuck you’ as like ‘out of my life, you jerk’.”

The hacker smiled foundly and pulled the blanket closer to Shaw’s body – Root herself still had to eat something, maybe take a shower, so she wasn’t starting to get confortable just to have to get up later.

“Should I write you a poem tomorrow?’ She asked with fake innocence.

“No, fuck you.”


End file.
